Broadly speaking the project is concerned with the relation between verbal processes and behavior in classical conditioning, bearing on the problem of how behavior comes under "voluntary control" in the sense of the Soviet psychology of volition. Verbal stimuli, instructions from the experimenter, self-instructions of the subject can all influence the subject's behavior, and the processes by which this occurs are being explored from many approaches. The subject learns to follow instructions, he reacts to verbal stimuli related, unrelated, or in conflict with the CS-UCS contingencies in the experiments. He learns to make formerly impossible responses, to utilize information, to overcome misinformation, to overcome incompatible commands, etc. Transfer of responding from one set of stimuli to another as a function of many of the possible inter-relations among the stimuli is being investigated. The phenomena involved are being examined, for the most part, in the context of human classical conditioning, classical differential conditioning, intermittent reinforcement, instrumental reward training, and differential instrumental reward training. Some of the information processing is being investigated by use of choice reaction time procedures; Stroop tests and interhemispheric relations when stimuli are presented in the right or left visual field. To obtain more analytic information about the processes involved in classical conditioning, extensive study is now being made of changes in CR topography, and the relation of these changes to the cardiac orienting reaction, its habituation and dishabituation.